Un mal recuerdo
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Que Dazai intentase suicidarse no era nada nuevo para ella, las diferentes formas de hacerlo eran de lo más originales, sin embargo, la más tradicional le traía un mal recuerdo.


_Bungō Stray Dogs pertenece a Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa._

* * *

**Advertencia: **Spoilers menores del manga (capítulo 66), menciones de suicidio.

* * *

**Un mal recuerdo  
**—✽—

Dazai y sus intentos fallidos de suicidio no eran nada nuevo para la agencia, incluso la doctora Yosano, quién valoraba la vida con gran fervor se mostraba escéptica a Dazai y sus originales métodos para morir sacados de un librito de dudoso contenido. Es más, la doctora tenía la teoría de que Dazai en realidad no quería morir, que le diese tantas vueltas a algo tan sencillo debía significar algo.

Y a pesar de todo eso, su corazón se detuvo por un instante cuando vio al hombre de vendajes parado sobre el escritorio de Kunikida, terminando de afianzar una cuerda con nudo de ahorcado a uno de los tubos de electricidad del techo.

—¡Ah! ¡Buenos días, sensei! —saludó Dazai con júbilo mientras se ponía la cuerda alrededor del cuello, Yosano sintió un frío recorrerle por la espalda—. Qué bonita mañana para intentar suicidarse, ¿no lo cree?

—Dazai, ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —dijo con los ojos fijos en la cuerda—. Bájate de ahí.

—Ah~ solamente quería probar si este tubo será capaz de resistir mi peso. ¡Hace tiempo no intento ahorcarme de la forma clásica! ¿Quiere acompañarme?

—Dazai.

—¿Sí?

—Bájate. De. Ahí.

—¡Ay! Su preocupación me halaga.~

Y aun así, se acercó más a la orilla jugando con los nervios de Yosano, la que no tardó en reaccionar.

—DAZAI, BÁJATE DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO.

El repentino grito de Yosano espantó a Dazai, quién al no esperarlo se resbaló del escritorio con un paso en falso y terminó cayendo. La doctora gritó su nombre mientras corría hasta él, en un intento de atajarlo antes de que la cuerda le rompiera el cuello.

El nudo se apretó alrededor del cuello de Dazai y, sin embargo, no lo mató. El tubo al que estaba amarrado se rompió y Dazai terminó de cara en el suelo tosiendo violentamente, los cables terminaron rotos y la luz de la oficina se apagó. Yosano frenó su carrera desde la puerta hasta Dazai al comprobar con un nudo en la garganta que seguía vivo.

—Eso… Dolió… —se quejó Dazai entre tosidos sin saber si debía acariciar su nariz por el golpe o su cuello por la presión.

Yosano se arrodilló frente a él, tomándolo bruscamente de los hombros con mirada sombría mientras le quitaba la soga del cuello y le bajaba las vendas sin preguntar, viendo la fea marca roja que no tardaría en moretearse.

Lo soltó y Dazai mientras tosía abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo, una potente cachetada le hizo tragarse todas sus palabras.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como eso en mi presencia —le dijo Yosano con voz apretada y furia contenida—. ¿Entendido?

Dazai con los ojos abiertos y una palma en la zona afectada miró a Yosano, ella esperaba una respuesta con una mirada tan seria que no pudo bromear con nada en ese momento. Se dio cuenta entonces que tocó un nervio sensible.

—Está bien…

Yosano no dijo nada, sólo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la clínica de la agencia, donde se encerró azotando la puerta. En ese momento entró Kunikida seguido por Ranpo.

—Buenos… ¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí?! —gritó al ver todo el desorden provocado por ese pequeño accidente—. ¡Dazai! ¡¿Llegas temprano solo para causar desastres…?! … Oi, ¿qué tienes en la mejilla?

La marca de la mano de Yosano empezaba a formarse ahí.

—Ah… creo que enojé a Yosano-sensei —dijo Dazai sobándose de nuevo.

Kunikida pareció encontrar aterradoras esas palabras, incluso se preguntó cómo seguía vivo. Ranpo por otra parte se veía un tanto serio.

—Deberías disculparte —dijo sin dar muchos detalles.

Le ignoró el resto del día, como si haber enojado a Yosano hubiese sido también una ofensa personal. Kunikida tuvo que hacer varias llamadas para que arreglaran la luz de la oficina y Dazai… tuvo que ir a la clínica de Yosano.

.-

Sabía que quizás había sobreactuado, sin embargo, Yosano también tenía sus puntos débiles y, aunque podía ver sangrientas imágenes forense y deleitarse con las vivisecciones de su quirófano, una imagen que no podía soportar era la de las piernas colgantes de un hombre ahorcado.

Dazai tenía bien merecida esa bofetada, no sólo por haberles roto la luz por ese día, sino por andar tonteando. Ella no era de meterse en la vida ajena, así que no tenía nada que mencionarle a Dazai sobre sus deseos de matarse, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que tuviese sus propias opiniones al respecto.

Tres golpes sonaron en la puerta.

—Sensei —llamó Dazai como pidiendo pidiendo—. ¿Está desocupada?

El filo de un cuchillo sonó antes que la respuesta, ahí estaba ella, afilando sus machetes.

—Supongo que vienes a que vea tu herida en el cuello. Aunque por el humor que tengo —miró a Dazai con frialdad, tener un objeto filudo en ese momento le daba un aire tétrico— te recomiendo como tú doctora ir al hospital.

Dazai sonrió sudando frío, levantando una mano como diciendo "vengo en son de paz".

—En realidad venía a disculparme —dijo con voz suave, aún afectada por la caída. Yosano enarcó una ceja, era extraño escuchar a Dazai disculparse por algo—. Debí bajar cuando usted me lo pidió.

Yosano se quedó en silencio mirándolo con ojos juzgadores, como si buscara la treta detrás de sus palabras, pero él parecía sincero. Finalmente, suspiró mientras se levantaba, señalando a Dazai con su machete, él se quedó en su lugar estático y tranquilo, como si supiese que ella no le iba a cortar.

En efecto, el machete luego se dirigió a la camilla, señalándole que debía sentarse ahí. Obediente y en silencio se sentó donde le indicaba. Yosano se acomodó sus guantes de látex y buscó un ungüento antes de acercarse a deshacerle las vendas del cuello.

—Puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, Dazai. No te diré cómo vivirla ni te diré cómo terminarla —le dijo ella con voz seria, empezando a acariciar la herida, él hizo una mueca de dolor cuando ella le palpó la nuez de Adán—. Pero si vas a matarte no te atrevas a ser una molestia para los demás.

—Duele…

—Te aguantas —repuso ella, Dazai hizo un puchero que no surtió ningún efecto en ella—. Pedirte vivir no es algo que me corresponda, pero al menos mide las consecuencias de tus actos.

—Lo haré —dijo Dazai esta vez sin bromas de por medio, ganándose una mirada de reojo de la doctora—. Lamento si le traje malos recuerdos.

—Qué… quién te… —dijo Yosano sorprendida por esas últimas palabras y por sentirse expuesta, finalmente, suspiró quitándose los guantes y volviendo a envolverle el cuello en las vendas— Entre Ranpo y tú ya van a volverme loca. No puedes hablar durante tres días, si te veo hablando te voy a pisar el pie con mi tacón.

—Oka… —un pisotón— ¡Auch! —otro más— ¡AUCH! —otra vez… y ahí se quedó en total silencio apretando los labios con gesto adolorido.

—Ahora ve a trabajar —dijo la doctora volviendo a afilar sus armas.

Dazai no se arriesgó a otro pisotón, se fue de la clínica cojeando. Una vez sola, Yosano miró la puerta, alcanzó a ver la espalda de Dazai desaparecer tras ésta. Si bien había menguado su humor, no quitaba ese amargo sabor de su boca.

El recuerdo de una soga que no se rompió. Un mal recuerdo de cuando llegó demasiado tarde.


End file.
